Transmit/receive (T/R) modules are often used in radar arrays. Typical T/R modules can include power amplifier (PA) stages, low noise amplifier (LNA) stages, digital phase shifters, digital attenuators and T/R switches for interconnecting various components depending on whether the T/R module is in a transmit or a receive mode. Conventional T/R modules with internal drivers cannot be configured to use either gate or drain switching. Gate switching with an internal driver is simpler for end users, but has a switching speed slower than drain switching. Conventional T/R modules do not allow internal gate switching to be disabled in favor of drain switching.
It would be desirable to implement a transmit/receive (T/R) module that can drive the numerous switches, phase shifters and attenuators, enable and disable receive and transmit amplifiers to reduce power dissipation, and support both gate switching and drain switching.